1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wheelchairs used by the physically infirm and more particularly relates to a reclining seat back attachment for installation in a conventional wheelchair frame as a replacement for an existing non-reclining seat back.
2. State of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs of the type used by the physically infirm or disabled typically have a tubular frame which supports a seat and a seat back and is movable on two large rear wheels which can be manually turned by the user and two smaller caster wheels mounted at the front for stability. The wheelchair frame includes two side assemblies interconnected by a scissor arrangement which permits the wheelchair to be folded along its width for storage or convenient transport. Each side assembly includes a front upright, a rear upright, and several horizontal rails. The upper rail supports an armrest while a middle rail serves to support one side of the seat, typically a canvas sling stretched between the two middle rails on opposite sides of the wheelchair frame. The rear upright may extend above the top rail to provide a pair of grips for use in pushing or otherwise maneuvering the wheelchair by an aide standing behind the chair. The seat back may be supported in a vertical plane between the two rear uprights, and is typically also a canvas sheet which is wrapped around each of the two rear uprights at a suitable height above the seat, for example, along the portion of the rear uprights between the top horizontal rail and the grip. The seat back is normally removable for purposes of cleaning or replacement, and is secured with releasable fasteners such as snap fasteners for this purpose.
Wheelchair frames of the type just described make no provision for reclining the back of the wheelchair seat. While wheelchairs with a reclining back are commercially available, these are costly special purpose wheelchairs. Furthermore, the reclining backs on the existing wheelchairs of this type are awkward and cumbersome to adjust. The one known commercially available model relies on Velcro straps to hold the reclining back at a desired position. Velcro straps on each side of the reclining back must be released, and the seat back positioned and held in place while each strap is individually fastened.
A continuing need exists for a lower cost, easier to adjust reclining back for wheelchairs, and in particular a need exists for a reclining seat back attachment which may be quickly and easily retrofitted onto a conventional wheelchair frame as a replacement for an existing non-reclining seat back.